Nowadays, image forming apparatuses that form images using color-erasable developers and color erasing apparatuses are introduced from the requirement of resource saving. The color erasing apparatus deletes an image by applying heat and light to a recording medium with the image formed thereon using the color-erasable developers and erasing color of the developer. Accordingly, the recording medium after color erasing is reusable.
The recording medium with the image once formed thereon may be stapled or a sticky note may be put thereon. The recording medium under the condition becomes stuck in a recording medium carrying path, and may cause jamming and damage on the apparatus
In this connection, a technology of providing a sensing device that senses double-feed and stopping carriage of recording media if the double-feed is sensed is proposed.
Further, a technology of providing a sensor that senses a thickness of the recording medium in the middle of the recording medium carrying path and discharging the recording medium via a normal recording medium carrying path to the outside of the apparatus if it has an unexpected thickness is proposed.
Furthermore, a technology of providing a sensor that senses a thickness of the recording medium in the middle of the recording medium carrying path and collecting the recording medium in a collection box if it has an unexpected thickness is proposed. In the technology, the housing of the image delete apparatus is larger.